


HarryTale Oneshots

by kittyissac



Series: HarryTale [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyissac/pseuds/kittyissac
Summary: A collection of oneshots starring the characters of HarryTale.





	

"This is what chocolate tastes like? It's so good!" Harry exclaimed, a big smile on his face as he took another bite of the bar. His siblings looked at him with expressions mixed with surprise and happiness.

"Yup! It's awesome isn't it? There are a bunch of different types though. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, flavored chocolate..." Chara listed, a huge grin on his face. Asriel chuckled at his sibling's love for the treat.

"What about white chocolate?" Frisk asked, tilting their head. Chara's expression changed to one of anger.

"White chocolate isn't even real chocolate! It's just cocoa butter mixed with other stuff! It's a lie!" He yelled, glaring at the ten year old. Frisk could only laugh.

"Y-you're really getting worked up over chocolate?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. Chara began to rant, and Asriel sighed.

"Just let him do it. There's no stopping him when he goes on rants. One time mom bought unfrosted donuts and he was grumpy for three whole days." The goat monster said, taking another bite of his own chocolate bar.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the line of oneshots. These are shorter so they'll probably come out a lot faster than the main story.


End file.
